


They Grow Up so Fast

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: One of these days they weren't going to be so lucky and the false alarm would be true. Oops, today's apparently that day.Derek + Stiles = oops, we're going to have a baby.(...Or the one where Derek and Stiles become teenage parents)





	1. Those Pesky Little Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I should tag this as underage as Derek and Stiles are closer in age than on the show. Yes, when their sexual relationship started, Stiles was still a minor (16) and Derek technically an adult (18), but by the time story takes place, Stiles is 18 to Derek's 20.

They weren't careful. They never were as evident by the pacing they were doing outside the bathroom. 

"I can hear you out there!" Stiles yelled from the other side of the closed bathroom door. "Pacing isn't going to make me go faster…or for time to speed up for that matter. 

"Just waiting for you to come out, sweetheart," Stiles' father said. 

"Yes. We're here for support," Derek added. 

Stiles rolled her eyes. Hard. "Like I said, you being out there isn't going to change anything." 

There was a muffled curse, a borderline hysterical giggle and the sink faucet was turned on. 

"You okay in there, Stiles?" Derek asked as he jiggled the door knob. 

"Yes, fine!" Stiles yelled. "Just…go away from the door!" 

"Okay, we'll be in the kitchen when you're ready to come out," her father said. 

Derek made a noise of protest, clearly wanting to stick around in case Stiles needed or wanted him, but the look the Sheriff gave him, told him he didn't have a choice in the matter. 

"Call out if you need anything," Derek reluctantly said as he followed his girlfriend's father. 

Inside the bathroom, Stiles sighed when she heard them leave the landing and walk down the stairs. 

"Right, let's do this," Stiles mumbled. 

With a grimace, she fished the test that had fallen into the toilet out and set it on the sink, then opened another test and dipped it into the cup of urine she was smart enough to collect the first time she entered the bathroom. 

Setting the test to the side, Stiles spoke normally, knowing that Derek would be able to hear her though he wasn't near. "I'll be out in a few minutes," she said, "but umm, could you come keep me company?" 

Before she finished speaking, the doorknob jiggled again before the door pushed open. 

"You okay?" Derek asked softly as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. 

"I'm a bit scared," Stiles admitted. "This will be our fourth possible false alarm in the last two years." 

Derek reached out for Stiles, gently pulling her towards him so he could wrap her in a hug. He didn't want to say that he was very certain that this time she was indeed pregnant. His wolf was restless, sensing the change in his mate. Stiles also smelled different. Not bad or anything, but just different. 

Moments later Stiles' phone beeped, alerting them to their time being up. Pulling away, Stiles moved to the sink and looked down. Her breath hitched and Derek knew, without having to look. 

"It says I'm pregnant," Stiles said softly. A quiet sob came out and Derek was instantly pulling her into a hug. 

"You aren't doing this alone," he said. "We always planned on having babies...this is just sooner than our plan." 

"Dad's going to be so disappointed," Stiles said as she clung to him. "Another teenage pregnancy statistic." 

Derek held her tighter, offering quiet support as they both thought about their new realities.


	2. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dad's going to be so disappointed," Stiles said as she clung to him. "Another teenage pregnancy statistic."_
> 
> The words rang in John's head as he tried to process what his daughter said.
> 
> (This chapter is from the Sheriff's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #157 Delirium at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)

He couldn't have heard right. Stiles must have misspoken or mumbled and he didn't hear all of the words she said. 

But the words continued to ring in his head. 

_"Dad's going to be so disappointed." ... "Another teenage pregnancy statistic."_

Stiles. Pregnant. He wanted to laugh hysterically at the thought of his teenage daughter being pregnant, but he couldn't without giving away his position, though he was sure that Derek already knew he was outside the bathroom. He wanted to refute what his brain was telling him. He HAD heard wrong. He was going crazy. He was running on too little sleep and stressed to the max. Maybe this was some April Fool's joke and any minute they would burst through the door and laugh. 

But the words came again. And the sound of Stiles' voice as she spoke them. 

It wasn't a joke. It was a reality. 

Only eighteen and another teenage pregnancy statistic. 

"You aren't doing this alone," John heard Derek repeat. 

'You're damn right, she isn't alone!' John growled in his head. There was no way he was going to let Derek back out of helping his daughter 100 percent with this. 

"What are we going to tell Dad?" Stiles asked. "He's got to know that it's been more than five minutes...and since you came rushing up here..." 

John moved closer to the door. He wanted to hear what was being said. He wanted to break in there and pull his daughter away from the man who got her in this position. He wanted to do so much, but didn't. 

"We can think on it," Derek said. He glanced at the door catching John's eye in the small opening from where he hadn't closed it all the way. "Figure out what we're going to do so that when we do tell him, we'll be able to answer all of his questions." 

Stiles clung tighter. "I don't know if I can keep this from him, though," she whispered. "With all the secrets I've kept from him over the years, I can't let this be another one." 

"He'll understand," Derek said soothingly. "Maybe not right away, but he will." 

"You'll tell him with me, won't you?" Stiles asked. "I can't do this by myself, Derek. Tell me you'll be there, too." 

Derek pulled away from Stiles so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You won't have to do this alone. Not any of it." He pulled her back into his arms and turned his attention back to the door and locked with John's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." 

John gave a curt not of understanding. He didn't know if he could believe Derek, but he knew that Derek believed what he was saying and Stiles believed what he was saying and for now, that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I think I want to continue it though.


End file.
